In a storage system, a failure of a disk apparatus (hereinafter referred to simply as disk) is detected by performing statistic point addition.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-92070, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-182658 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-318246.